


J&J's Luna-park

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Circus, Gen, Mental Instability, POV Alternating, Pre-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 01, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Il luna-park gli mancava.Detestava il luna-park





	J&J's Luna-park

Il luna-park gli mancava.

Non il circo, con tutto quello che c’era, ma il luna-park annesso dove aveva trascorso gran parte del suo tempo assieme agli altri bambini del circo durante le pause tra uno spettacolo e l’altro. C’erano notti in cui gli mancava l’atmosfera quasi magica che si respirava ma sapeva fin troppo bene perché non poteva tornare, non mentre il suo gemello era ancora al circo. Forse se un giorno il circo si fosse fermato a Gotham poteva passare per un saluto, abbracciare sua madre, aiutare come poteva ed evitare Jerome. Sarebbe stato bello poter staccare dal lavoro e tornare anche solo per un giorno al mondo della sua infanzia. Jeremiah Valeska si ripromise che ci avrebbe pensato, un saluto veloce non poteva fargli male, avrebbe preso le sue precauzioni ma l’idea era fin troppo allettante per non rimuginarci sopra una seconda volta.

Detestava il luna-park.

Uno come lui era nato per ben altro, per la grandezza, la follia e non per quella vita ordinaria e sottomessa. Certo, tanti pensavano che il circo fosse divertente, che il luna-park fosse tranquillo, ma lui detestava la mediocrità con la stessa forza con cui detestava sua madre.

Quella donna gli aveva rovinato la vita con la propria mediocrità e la propria disattenzione, e come se non bastasse preferiva Jeremiah, tutti lo sapevano. Suo fratello era fuori dalla sua portata ma non per molto, se solo lo avesse imitato che duo meraviglioso sarebbero stati loro due, quante cose avrebbero potuto realizzare, doveva solo convincere Jeremiah che erano uguali, che condividevano la sessa follia e che meritavano di rispondere insieme.

Non era quello il momento per pensarci, prima doveva liberarsi di sua madre, una volta eliminata mammina cara tutto sarebbe stato più facile per lui rimuginò Jerome Valeska.


End file.
